Once a Bad Ass Always a Bad Ass
by EternalSmile
Summary: Bonnie bennett is dating Stefan Salvatore but envied Damon is determined to break them up. Will he succeed in his devious plan? THIS FAN FIC IS ALL HUMAN!


My first fan fiction on this site. My friend encouraged me to post this even though I written two years ago. I know it might be horrible but please tell me what you think. Any I do not own the vampire diaries nor it's characters.

"Goodnight sweet Prince, may flights of devils wing you to your rest"...-Claudia DeLioncourt

Every time we lie awakeAfter every hit we takeEvery feeling that I getBut I haven't missed you yetEvery roommate kept awakeBy every sigh and scream we makeAll the feelings that I getBut I still don't miss you yetOnly when I stop to think about itI hate everything about youWhy do I love youI hate everything about youWhy do I love you -_Three Days Grace_

I never really thought that there were other people like me out there in this small world. I was a loner, a person who didn't consider other people feelings like a average person would. I was myself in a weird natural, sick way.

I committed crimes ever since I was able to crawl. First it started off minor with just stealing juice boxes from the fridge at 12:00 at night. Then it slowly became into bigger things like stealing random mustangs, or stealing old lady jewelry, always will be a classic if I must say. I miss the old days with me being so young and innocence, or least the grown -ups had thought. But, everything changed when I became a Teen, let's just say that I became real hardcore.

**Present**

Ok, so it was an ordinary day just like any other. It was sunny, hot, a 40% chance of rain might occur, my parents were out as usually, doing who knows what. I prefer to keep it that way. The day seemed too perfect for a rebel teen like me. I was kind of wanting more… and expecting it also. That would very much explained my shocked expression when, the school's most hottest bad boy, Stefan Salvatore was locking lips with , that's right he was playing with my tongue alright, there's nothing wrong with that.

I mean he was perfect, short length brown hair, that was silky on your fingers. Deep, Hazel, emerald, intriguing eyes that left your heart breathless as they stared deep into your soul. He was strong, muscular in the stomach area had a six pack. His personality was sweet, king, tough when he wanted to be, cute and sensitive. He wasn't the bad boy type, those are the guys I usually go for. But, in Stefan's case I quickly looked past that because he made me feel special when nobody else had.

"Stefan" I whisper softly, as our lips parted for a moment. I stared into his eyes, his fore head touching mines.

"Yes, did I do something wrong… Bonnie?" he asked, his warm, sweet- lavender smelling breathe flowing on my face. His beautiful features looking very concerned. Sighing I began to speak.

"No not at all… I mean it's just that it's 9:30. And, I thought you should be going home to… eat dinner that is" I stammered into between breathe, his soft fingers stroking the sides of my face. I shivered, as his thumb caressed my chin.

"Right I have to go home because of dinner. Like my parents would ever know that I was even missing" he muttered his eyes no longer staring at mine's. Instead they were gazing directly at my comforter.

He was right… his parents wouldn't even detect if their own wallets were missing none less than their own son. Stefan came from a very wealthy family, a pleasant, well educated one. Both of his parents where doctors so they were always on the job. They would leave Stefan a babysitter if it was necessary like the time they went to Japan for two months. But, other than that Stefan and his brother Damon had to take care them selves.

Yes, Stefan has a brother and what a pain in a Ass he is! His name is Damon Salvatore and he is a total jackass not to mention a playa, or playboy whatever. He is the definition of a sleazy, low all time guy. I mean the first expression when you look at him is hot, ok I did not just mean to say that!

I mean sure Damon and Stefan are both hot, but Damon might be slightly hotter is not helping the situation at all. It only makes things worse especially when he thinks I'm attractive too. And, he gives me those devilish grins that are hard to resist at times. He makes me want to scream with his cocky, superior attitude out to fuck every girl there is. He always wants to be on top, don't get me wrong there's nothing wrong with that. But, in Damon's case there is.

"Stefan… your right. Please stay a little longer, your parents won't probably know that your even gone" I tried to reassured him that's it's ok and I wasn't trying to get rid of him too soon.

"Thanks… Bonnie I'm going to go down and fix dinner. Since you can burn water and all…" he trailed his gaze meeting mine's. He looked so innocent unlike his brother. Stefan was the good, sincere boy of the brothers and Damon well he was just the naughty Bad boy who's dick was bigger than his brain.

"You Ass" I hit him playfully on the arm "Doesn't mean you have to rub it in" I said, pulling him down to the bed with me. He got on top of me kissing me passionately. I ran my fingers through his velvet hair clenching on as his kiss dug deeper. I could taste his tongue I quickly pulled back.

"Is there something wrong" he asked, with a worried expression painted across his smooth, rigid face.

"No, nothing… I'm just a little hungry. So go and fix me some food, before I'm forced to go down there and show you my cooking skills. And, we both no that we don't want that" I laughed, rolling on top of him while he tried to get up.

"Yea, we don't. Let me leave so I won't give you any ideas" he stated. He stood kissing each of my fingers before he had left. When he did I stared into space touching where his kiss had left my skin tingle with pleasure.

"What a hottie!" I smiled remembering the way he kissed me. I sighed, suddenly hearing the door bell ring. I quickly ran downstairs yelling that I will get it. I was then at the door turning the knob.

"Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?" asked the jackass, Damon. He stood at the door leaning against my mom's plant with a devilish smirk on his face. His dirty ivory, black hair that had gel in it, making his hair seem a little wet. I had to admit that he looked sexy with his ocean blue eyes staring up and down my body… wait! The pervert!

"Damon, What do you want?" I asked, clearly annoyed he was still looking at me in that perverted nasty way. That kind of reminded me of a sex offender.

"Did your boobs grow over night, because they seemed to have grown bigger since the last time I'd seen them" he commented, running a had through his hair. I stared thinking that this had to be some kind of joke, I mean seriously why did we always had to talk about my boobs, they weren't that big. I quickly stared down at them to find that, he was right they did grow since the last time.

"So what if they did. I'm a growing woman, Damon… of course your going to expect that from me" I mumbled, my gaze locking on to his.

"A woman, huh? How about you dump my boring brother and go out with me. I mean I won't do you on the first night. I just take you to a motel room and you can suck my dick, while I play with your boobs" he smiled, leaning into me his arm brushing against my chest. I cringed as I boiled inside with anger.

"You Man whore!" I yelled kicking him in the crouch hard. He fell to the ground mouth wide open too stunned to speak. His face was turning the color crimson red, as he cried with pain.

"What kind of woman do you take me for?" I asked, now rage enveloping my feelings.

"A type of woman that would say yes" he cried, his hands groping his cock.

"You sleazy bastard!" I yelled wanting so badly to kick him again.

"What if I wanted to have kids" he asked as innocently as he could possibly could. At first I believed him because of his eyes looked so adorable and cute looking. But, I quickly came back to reality when he was grabbing on to my leg saying.

"I wanted you to be the baby momma of my children. I was planning on having 10 with you" he said, his fingers traveling up my leg through my skirt.

"Just ten with me. Who do you think we are Jon and Kate?" I asked, smacking his fingers away, they were on the verge of touching my panties.

_He will never quite will he?_

"You should see how many I'm planning on having with Carmen" he muttered, he was now able to stand up. When he did he saw my very confused expression. His arms wrapped around my neck, it was soft, warm and comforting. I kind of enjoyed it.

"You mean Carmen from English, 7th period?"

"Yes, we were about to have 18 kids" his voice was mellow, deep and sweet. His eyes suddenly darted at my behind. I frowned as I realized he was checking me out, until I heard Stefan's voice call.

"Hey, Bonnie dinner is ready" he said stopping dead at the door to see, his brother holding me with his arm wrapped tightly around my neck. I quickly shoved away from him, trying thinking up a very good explanation for all of this. But there wasn't any.

"Oh… Damon what are you doing here?" Stefan raised an eye brow as Damon began to pull me even closer to him. I groaned hoping that he didn't get the wrong expression.

"OH, just chilling with my future wife, code named Forever Virgin" Damon grinned when he saw Stefan's face when he said the word, wife. That was enough to make me punch his lights out.

I kicked him in the crouch again and pushed him into my mom's plant.

"That's enough you pervert. Leave or be nice!" I screamed, thinking that he had caused more trouble than he had intend to.

"Fine" he said after a moment of thinking. Was that even possible for him to do. To think that is, I always thought his brain was a size as a walnut. And, that's not big at all.

The three of us ate dinner without saying a single word. Forks and plates clattered as silence became a well known factor in my household. I carefully drank my tea as I saw Damon eyes dreamily gaze at my boobs when he ate his burger.

"Beautiful" he muttered in between bites "Just beautiful"

I was furious now that was the third time he insulted or should I say made a sexiest comment about my chest.

"Damon we need to talk now" I interrupted, I quickly stood up and grabbed him by the arm before he could say anything. Which was smart because he was mumbling the whole entire way about my chest. When we got to our destination which was the kitchen I slammed him against the wall and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Finally deciding to come onto me now" he said, with one eye brow arched upward as playful grin played across his evil, smug face.

"Damon I don't like you. I like your brother, James. I will always like him not you. Do you understand?" I asked, feeling like I had just spoken to a brick wall. He stared his expression still the same as if what I said to him was the greatest thing in the world to him.

"Playing hard to get, huh. Well, Damon will make you mine one day. And you too will see that Stefan is nothing compared to me" he sneered leaning in.

I smacked him not at all liking his cocky attitude.

"Do you always have to be the mean, bad boy?"

"You know it babe, it's what I do best" he said, his hand touching his face where I hit him at. He smirked as he began to walk out of the room.

But, stopped when he reached the doorway. He blew a kiss.

My heart flutter a little realizing that I was actually beginning to like Damon a little more. At first I despised the guy with his stupid grins and awful attitude. But as the day keeps going I secretly like his cute humor. Could I be falling for him. If so I can't what about his brother, Stefan is the man I was in love with. Or was I?


End file.
